


【迦周】今时不同往日（R18下）

by Cyandayahu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO 暴力 血腥, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyandayahu/pseuds/Cyandayahu
Summary: 说起来的话 好像也没什么不同





	【迦周】今时不同往日（R18下）

**Author's Note:**

> 大家随便看看 爽到就好啊 小学生文章  
> 我钻木取火 为圈里大家贡献一份力   
> 渴求吃到更好吃的肉！
> 
> 必看：本章开车 暴/力 血/腥 S/ex  
> 雷点的请自动下车

***

阿周那扯着迦尔纳的手腕把他拖进了自己的房间，迦尔纳被甩的坐在阿周那的床上，呆呆的看着把门锁上的阿周那，这时反而看出了点迦尔纳那个原本白发枪兵的影子，在面对阿周那的时候，他好似比其他方面更不开窍。

阿周那转过身看着迦尔纳黑暗中的身影，叹了口气，对于迦尔纳就算他再怎么转变灵基也感到头疼“怎么了？”

阿周那的问话把迦尔纳从晃神中拽了出来，他有些困惑的皱眉，发现阿周那其实看不清自己的动作后，还是开了口，“我想拥抱你。”

迦尔纳敏锐的感觉到阿周那的目光从他身上移开了，他说错了什么吗？“阿周那。”他平静而沉稳的说道，“看着我。”

一种从未感受过的沉重感充斥着阿周那的灵基，这种感觉和他神性的灵基几乎是本能上的相斥，排斥的痛感催促着他开口，“你其实并不知道你自己的意思对吧？”

这句话隐约的包含着一点希望的意思，要是迦尔纳说不知道，那就一切轻松，今晚阿周那就可以随便打发他走出这个门，然后和御主请几天假；如果迦尔纳说知道，不，迦尔纳他本就不知道，他不可能违背自己意愿说知道。阿周那满心期待着送走这个红头发的煞神。

“我只知道我想要你，阿周那。”

不愧是迦尔纳，永远不会顺着阿周那的意愿。

 

***  
迦尔纳说完，又是沉默，他听见阿周那动了。

直到阿周那站到他面前时，他才发现原来阿周那的白发在黑暗中也在微微的发着蓝光，他有些着迷的顺着发尖一路看向阿周那的面庞，感谢Servant的体质，他能看清近在咫尺的阿周那黑色的眼睛，他发现阿周那又是面无表情了。

阿周那冰冷的手附上了迦尔纳的脸，固定住了他这个微微仰起的动作，虽然是狂阶了，阿周那至少千里眼也不至于退几个阶，他看见了迦尔纳一金一红的眸子，还有他有些疑惑的表情。他感觉到体内的神性又在撕扯他的灵基，阿周那反手攥住了那截苍白的脖颈。

迦尔纳向后仰躺在阿周那的床上，趁阿周那受惊力气松开的时候，拉开脖子上冰冷的手，翻身制住阿周那，把他一只手就能抓住的手腕固定在床上。

“为什么动手？”阿周那半边脸埋在柔软的被子里，不再看他。

又是这样，每次都是，阿周那不再回他话，什么也不说，但是就算不动用贫者的见识，迦尔纳也清楚阿周那在离他越来越远，新的灵衣改变的不止是他的外表，他知道他变得有点更加执和强硬，对上阿周那，他不觉得是坏事。

“看着我！”阿周那白色的头发晃了下，迦尔纳一把抓住晃的他眼花的头发，“看着我！”

“迦尔纳！该死的，放开我！”阿周那被扯的剧痛，迦尔纳有点揪住了他的耳朵根，疼痛让他一瞬间打破了自己的面具。

迦尔纳当然没管阿周那的挣扎，他用腿压住阿周那的动作，阿周那大腿内侧的筋都在一抽一抽的打颤，那个尾巴胡乱甩在他们中间，在第三次快甩到迦尔纳脸上的时候，迦尔纳一口咬住了尾巴尖，那些温顺的鳞片在他口中炸开。

“不！”哀嚎声卡在阿周那的喉口。

迦尔纳吐出口中已经萎靡下去的尾巴，阿周那的鲜血射在了他脸上，疼痛让阿周那的瞳孔都开始有些扩散，他放轻了点抓住头发的力道，按摩着柔韧的尖耳朵根，小玩意随着他手的动作颤抖着，让阿周那有种乖巧的错觉。

他终于感觉阿周那的身体不是那么紧绷了，“阿周那，你硬了。”他冷静的吐出这个事实。

接下来简直就是一场硬战。阿周那拼了命的在迦尔纳身下挣扎，“阿周那！我不想伤害你！”迦尔纳躲开阿周那脱臼出左手而作出的攻击，还好疼痛和不便让阿周那没有了往日的力道。

“走开！迦尔纳，我不需要你。”一瞬间，魔力放出（炎）在狭小的空间中炸开，阿周那根本没有反应时间，高温在他身上席卷而来。

“原谅我，阿周那，你白天的受伤让你的魔力并不充足，很抱歉我在此刻攻击你，但是，我认为我需要让你明白。”迦尔纳只用一只手扯住了阿周那的头发，他已经不需要用大量的力气去压制阿周那。

阿周那此刻确实很惨，高温的魔力让他身上出现了不少灼伤的痕迹，有的渗出了鲜血，有的地方甚至已经被烧焦，他已经没什么力气去顾得上和迦尔纳争辩了，魔力的缺少都不能让他的伤口快速愈合。

“你必须要记住一件事情。”迦尔纳的神情毫无变动，他分开阿周那修长的大腿，扯落阿周那的裤子，有些地方已经烧焦了，黏在了阿周那受伤的皮肉上，迦尔纳已经没有心情再去管这个情况了，他猛地扯开那些地方的布料，鲜血顺着大腿细腻的皮肤落下。阿周那已经开始不说一句话了，他把一切都吞进肚子里。

迦尔纳抓住阿周那已经软下去的阳具，顺着根部缓慢的向上揉着。

“呃”，突如其来的快感让阿周那的声音一哽，迦尔纳加快了手上的动作，轻巧的撸下包皮，露出细嫩的头部，对青筋的刮擦让阿周那的身体开始颤抖起来，就连马眼都开始流出前列腺液，透明有些粘稠的液体顺着整个柱身滑动着。

迦尔纳带着一些力道揉弄着阿周那的耳根，他刚刚才发现阿周那的这地方敏感的过分，他沾了些前列腺液的手指开始向阿周那后穴的位置移动，他撩开阿周那有些长的刘海，阿周那的后穴实在有点太紧了，他只能勉强塞进一根手指。

“放松点？”迦尔纳叹口气，吻上了阿周那毫无血色的嘴唇，轻轻的舔着嘴唇上的咬痕，阿周那什么反应也没有，他甚至半开着牙关，随意迦尔纳的进入。

亲吻至少让阿周那稍稍放松点了，迦尔纳塞进了第二根手指，在还是有些干燥的后穴里随意的抽插了两下。

手猛的用力拉住阿周那的头发，露出他整个的面容，挺身而入，迦尔纳柔软的舌也离开了，“啊…啊呃！”阿周那感觉他的身体从内部开始就被劈开，他整个几乎弯成一张弓闯进迦尔纳的怀里，因为疼痛放大的瞳孔里全是那个红发的身影。

迦尔纳也不好受，阿周那没有扩张好的小穴实在太紧了，他只能坐住停下来喘息，他看着阿周那瞳孔里的一点火红，那是他的倒影。

“你必须注意并且在意我的存在。”

迦尔纳开始动了，鲜血顺着两人连接之处染红整片的床单，黏腻的水声，肉体的碰撞还有铁锈的味道弥漫在阿周那的耳边，他实在是太痛了，他大张的嘴，只能发出喉咙里的嘶吼，不只是身体上，他灵基也在泛着剧烈的疼痛，眼前大片大片的泛着白光。

在他的常识里，生理上受伤会落泪。可他是神，神是不会落泪的，泪腺是神为了让人类不完美而形成的，这是情绪的发泄，而他不需要，他当然知道对于弓阶的阿周那来说，迦尔纳是他的唯一宿敌，可他身为神，不需要宿敌，只差一点点了，他就可以完全抛下他的劣根性，成为真正的神。

现在，迦尔纳金色眼睛里的日轮几乎要把他的灵基烧毁了。

“不！别看我！”这是他说的第一句完整的话，嘶哑绝望，甚至抬起烧伤的手臂企图遮住迦尔纳的目光，“别用那双眼睛看着我……”他不再哀嚎，以至于低声恳求着施舍的英雄满足他这个要求。

迦尔纳用力撞向阿周那后穴中的那个更加柔软的地方，看着阿周那的阳具冒出更多的透明液体，他拉开阿周那没有力气，只是自欺欺人的手臂，露出他痛苦的黑眸。

“阿周那！唯有你，我无法给你任何施舍。”就连他最后一重遮蔽自己的屏障也要毁掉，他直直的注视着那对月光。

“所以，别抛下我。”

阿周那看见了迦尔纳的眼里的怒火、温柔还有恳求，他没发转动自己的眼球，只能注视着那样的一双眼睛，然后被卷进快感的暴风雨中。

迦尔纳撺紧阿周那颤抖着快要释放的阳具，阿周那挣扎着想要推开他，后穴更是密密匝匝的裹住他，迦尔纳咬着牙加快了动作，他缓慢的贴上阿周那的额头，流的汗让人感觉到安心，“阿周那，原谅我。”让你继续成为阿周那。

“唔！”阿周那被松开的一霎那，射了出来，迦尔纳也在他的体内射了出来，滚烫的液体冲击着阿周那脆弱的肉体。阿周那浑身都在剧烈的颤抖，他用他无力的胳膊撑起受伤的身体，拥抱住了自己的劣根性。

果然还是那个迦尔纳啊，真是败给你了。

 

***

今日确实不同于往日，阿周那渴望成神，并且再次的成神失败了，只有抛弃劣根性才能成神的话，人类哪有那么容易抛弃自己的劣根性呢？

阿周那还是在和迦尔纳纠缠着，今时也和往日没有什么不同。

 

END.


End file.
